The instant invention relates generally to liquid holding containers and more specifically it relates to a self-cooling container for beverages.
Numerous liquid holding containers such as cans, have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry soft drinks and the like and are easy to carry because of their relative small size. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.